supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20140911232339
Im Gegensatz zu dem Rest, hatten Mei und Bridget keinen wirklichen Schlaf gefunden. Das machte dem Engel allerdings reichlich wenig und Bridget hatte sie sowohl von der Müdigkeit, als auch von den Folgen des Alkohols befreit. Das Licht drang durch die Fenster in das Haus und alles erschien ihnen friedlich, doch wussten sie, dass demnächst einiges auf sie zukam. "Wie sagt man so schön?", setzte Mei an. "Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.", beendete das Mädchen mit einem Blick über die schlafenden Jäger. Bridget nickte. "Ja. Ich geh mich mal frisch machen.", informierte die Brünette und ging in das Badezimmer. Der Engel stand im Raum und schaute sich um. Ich hoffe es wird alles gut gehen. '' Eine kurze Zeit, schwelgte sie in Erinnerungen, welche alles andere, als schön waren: ''"Ich hasse Vampire!", gab sie ihrer Jagdpartnerin Vienna zu verstehen. "Sag das lieber nicht zu laut Mei! Die Arschlöcher können uns hören!", warnte das blonde Mädchen. "Aber sie beleidigen ist klüger, oder was!?", konterte die 16-jährige. Beide funkelten sich an, bis sie ein lautes Scheppern hörten und ein Metallfass an ihnen vorbeiflog. '' ''"Super! Echt große Klasse!", fluchte die blauäugige Jägerin. "Die werden und die Kehle rausbeißen!" Mei hielt ihr Tanto, ein japanisches Kurzschwert, fest umgriffen, wärend Vienna ene Machete umklammerte. "Kommt raus ihr kleinen Insekten! Ihr könnt doch eh nicht entkommen!", schrie der Vampir siegessicher. "Mei, er hat recht! Wir werden hier nicht lebend rauskommen! Wir sind geniefert!", sagte das Mädchen mit zitternder Stimme und Tränen in den Augen. Ein kalter Blick legte sich auf die eisblauen Augen von Mei. "Vergiss es Enna! Wenn du sterben willst, bitte! Tu dir keinen Zwang an, aber ich werde hier nicht sterben und meinen Bruder alleine zurücklassen!" Die Blondine stand auf und schaute zu dem Vampir.' '''"Na los! Hier bin ich!", schrie sie zitternd ''"Du kleines Miststück!", fluchte Mei und sprang auf. Aus einem Vampir wurden dann drei. "Großartig!", zischte sie, bevor sie bemerkte, dass die andere Jägerin auf die Blutsauger zuging und die lange Klinge fallen ließ, welche mit einem metallenen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkam und die Stille der Lagerhalle durchbrach. Wie auf Kommando, stürmten die Vampire auf sie los."Scheißdreck!" Der erste, der Vienna umbingen wollte, wurde von Mei, mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Seite, in einen Haufen Holzkisten gestoßen. '' ''"Heb diese verdammte Machete auf und kämpf!" - "Ich hab nichts mehr, wofür es sich lohnt! Gar nichts!", kreischte die hoffnungslose Jägerin. "Wenn es danach geht, dann hättest du dir vielleicht schon eher das Leben nehmen sollen!", fuhr die zu der Zeit Rothaarige sie an. Die Diskusion endete damit, dass eine Hand Mei im Nacken packte und sie quer durch die Halle warf. Mit einem Krachen landete sie an der Wellblechwand und sakte zu Boden. Nur noch am Rand bekam sie den Schrei des anderen Mädchens mit und sah eine rote Fontäne, bevor ihre Sicht verschwamm und sie Ohnmächtig wurde. Ein fester Druck an ihrem Hals, ließ sie aus der Dunkelheit entkommen und zurück ins Geschehen. Ein Vampir kniete mit finsterem Grinsen vor ihr und drückte sie an die Wand. "So Kleine! Das war's dann für dich! Du hast genug meiner Familie auf dem Gewissen!" Als er fertig war mit reden, fuhr er seine Fangzähne aus. '' ''Das Mädchen war nun wieder vollkommen klar und verpasste ihm einen überraschenden Schlag, woraufhin er von ihr abließ. Das Tanto lag einen Meter hinter ihm. "Du willst es also auf die harte Tour!", stellte der Mann fest. Die Jägerin wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut an ihrer Lippe ab und rappelte sich auf. "Immer doch!", antwortete Mei. Sie rannte auf ihn los, konterte einen Schlag, drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken, legte die rechte Hand von hinten an sein Kinn und zog seinen Kopf mit einem kräftigen Ruck schräg nach oben. Ein lautes Knacken war zu vernehmen und der Vampir sakte in sich zusammen. '' ''Mei rannte los, schnappte sich das Kurzschwert und sprintete die Straßen entlang. So schnell war sie noch nie wieder an ihrer Wohnung angekommen. Sie schloss mit zitternden Händen die Haus- und dann die Wohnungstür auf. Drin angekommen, wurde sie jedoch schon erwartet: Der Vampir hatte ihren Bruder. '' ''"Das wird meinen Bruder freuen, wenn er hört, dass ich dich aus dem weg geräumt habe!" Nach diesem Tag, hing sie das Leben als Jägerin an den Nagel. Ein Schauer breitete sich über ihr aus. Sie verdrängte die blutigen Bilder, doch fiel ihr etwas auf, dass sie verwirrte und schockierte. Der Vampir von damals sah einem anderen sehr ähnlich. "Das kann nicht sein...", flüsterte sie atemlos. "Mei? Alles gut?", fragte Bridget, welche aus dem Bad wieder da war und nun vor dem Engel stand. "Ja... eh... nein... Ich, ehm...", druchste sie rum. "Mei, was ist los?", fragte das Mädchen ihr gegenüber. "Ich weiß jetzt, wer Dusk war und warum er mir so bekannt vorkam...", erklärte Mei. "Warte mal. Du redest von diesem komischen Vampir, dem du das Messer zwischen die Augen geworfen hast, oder?", schlussfolgerte Bridget. "Sein Bruder war es, der meinen umgebracht hat!" Wut erfüllte ihre Stimme, doch beruhigte sie sich schnell wieder. Die andere Jägerin wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte, doch brauchte sie das sowieso nicht, da Mei selber schon was sagte. "Naja, wir haben jetzt andere Probleme.", sagte sie nur, in einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Flüstern. Sie ging zu den anderen und Weckte sie. "Wir müssen uns fertig machen!", sagte sie, als sie Johnny weckte. Eine halbe Stunde später, waren alle mehr oder weniger wach. "Also. Connor und Nina, ihr bleibt hier, falls etwas sein sollte und die Anderen hier auftauchen. Bridget kommt mit uns und wird sozusagen als Zeugin beötigt.", erklärte der Engel die Situation. Alle waren einverstanden. "Wir werden von meinem See aus mit dem Auto fahren, das ist kürzer, als von hier.", teilte sie Bridget und dem Winchester mit. "Okay, aber wo bekomm ich einen Anzug her?", fragte Johnny. "Das ist das geringste Problem. Ich denke, wir haben noch einen im Schrank meiner Eltern, der dir passen müsste, ansonsten bin ich noch immer ein Engel.", lachte sie leicht. "Nehmt alles mit, das ihr braucht und dann geht's los." Nach ein paar Minuten, hatten alle ihre Sachen zusammen und verabschiedeten sich. "Tut mir einen Gefallen und lasst das Haus stehen!", warnte das Mädchen mit den smaragdgrünen Augen ernst. "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen.", beschwichtigte Connor sie. Ein prüfender Blick und Mei packte die Beiden Jäger an den Schultern und schon waren sie am See und standen vor dem roten Impala. "Ian?", rief das Mädchen, woraufhin sich die Tür öffnete und der Junge freudestrahlent heraus kam. Jedoch verging sein Lächeln als er die anderen sah. "Lass mich raten? Du musst gleich wieder los?", fragte er und musterte die beiden Fremden. Bridget erkannte den Jungen und wusste nicht, was sie gerade denken und fühlen sollte. Johnny merkte sofort, dass zwischen den beiden etwas war. "Tut mir leid. Wir sind auf einer kleinen, eh, Rettungsmission. Das sind übrigens Johnny Winchester und Bridget." Sie spürte, dass das andere Mädchen am liebsten direkt kehrt machen würde und versuchte so schnell es ging wieder zu verschwinden. Ian bemerkte den Unmut und als er den Namen hörte wurde ihm alles klar und er verhielt sich wie ein bester Freund. "Na dann passt ja auf euch auf. Ich will Am nicht in stücken zurück bekommen.", mahnte er und grinste. "Jaja.", erwiederte Mei, huschte so schnell es ging in die Hütte, kam mit dem Anzug wieder raus und warf ihn Johnny zu. "Steigt schonmal ein.", bat sie die beiden Jäger, welche der Bitte nachkamen. Bridget setzte sich nach hinten und Johnny auf die Beifahrerseite. "Danke.", sagte Mei mit einem liebevollen Blick und verschwand kurz darauf im Impala.